Maverick Was Here
by wine-scars-and-retro-acid
Summary: Things are looking up - Carrie is finally going to be free! She's staying with her brother, Gabe, in Miramar, CA as he takes classes at Top Gun. His new friends Goose and Maverick seem to be hanging around a lot, and the latter shows an interest in Carrie. How far will things go with this cute couple in the 3 months that Carrie stays there? Read on to find out! Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

_Things were looking up._

 _Gabe had made it into Top Gun, where he will be trained as one of the best pilots in the world._

 _Mom and Dad were still fighting, but I wouldn't have to listen to them anymore. They were letting me stay with Gabe for the summer, but I would have to go back to sleepy Idaho to begin my studies at the university._

 _This was good. I needed a break, a place to start new - someplace where I'd be temporarily free of all my responsibilities._

 _So, yes, I'm going with Gabe to Miramar, California to stay in a small house by the beach for approximately three months and twelve days. I hope that's enough._

 _And, hey, I'm sure there will be plenty of attractive pilots! What could go wrong?_

* * *

 _A/N: Hey guys! I know this is super short and doesn't give much insight on what's going on in the story, but I didn't want to give too many spoilers! This is more like a setup of where the story will take place, etc. Hope you enjoy it, please leave some comments. (:  
_


	2. Chapter 2

I was listening to the radio, tidying up the kitchen. Chicken was baking in the oven, making the house hotter than it already was. All the windows were already open and there was no air conditioning. Maybe using the oven during the summer in California wasn't such a good idea. Oh well. Hopefully the house would cool down before Gabe got home.

I heard a knock on the screen door, then a funny sounding "Hello!" and a nervous low-pitched giggle.

"Come on in," I called, turning to see who it was.

Two young men who couldn't be older than twenty-five but had to be at least twenty years old, entered, wearing white collared shirts with lots of pins and patches on them. Immediately, I could tell that they were pilots.

"Is your, uh..., is Gabe Starling here?" the one with blonde hair asked me.

"No, my brother's not home -" I started, but I got interrupted.

"Dammit," muttered the other one.

"But if you don't mind waiting," I continued, "he should be back in about twenty minutes."

The darker haired one turned to his friend and said, "What do you think, Goose? Should we stay?"

So I now knew two things about these guys - they were pilots, and one was called _Goose_. Actually, I knew three things - I also knew that the one that wasn't Goose was **very** good-looking. I studied him for a moment. He had eyes that were blue like the sky he flew in, and his hair was a beautiful dark color, and...

Goose said, "Well, as long as we don't impose, Miss Starling."

"No, not at all," I smiled. "Call me Carrie, by the way. Would you like something to drink?"

"Nice to meet you, Carrie. I'm Maverick, and this here's Goose."

So, his name was Maverick. A lovely name for a lovely looking man. To me, it implied that he liked being a little dangerous, having a little adventure, which was great.

I repeated my question, "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, no. That's alright," said Maverick.

"Actually, I'm kinda thirsty. Do you have a Coke?"

"Sure," I said, grabbing one out of the fridge and pouring it into a glass and handing it to him.

"So what are you guys doing here, exactly?" I asked, just being curious, trying my best to sound more polite than rude.

"We just wanted to welcome Gabe, make sure he wasn't lonely at Top Gun," Goose said.

"Well that sounds really nice, I'm sure he'll feel welcomed by you guys," I said, charmingly.

"Yeah, and we were hoping he'd want to join us at a party tonight!" Maverick piped in, "We're all going down to this restaurant on the beach, it's probably an hour or so south of here!"

Tonight? But I was already cooking dinner for tonight... I could tell that it would be important for Gabe to make some new friends, though, so I wasn't going to say anything about my cooking. As I was thinking this, Gabe walked in.

"A party would be great," he said, probably louder than he had intended to. "As long as Carrie can tag along! I don't trust her being home alone yet!"

Maverick and Goose chuckled at this and gave the thumbs-up that I could come.


End file.
